


Fortune Teller

by freedomisalengthofrope



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10x18, 10x18 coda, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, but there you go, charlie and cas is my ultimate brotp i will fight, i rushed it, it isn't all that good, shameless fluff, sort of, though it's from charlie's point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomisalengthofrope/pseuds/freedomisalengthofrope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie, after putting up with Dean and Castiel hopelessly dancing around each other and their feelings for just a few hours, decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortune Teller

**Author's Note:**

> read on tumblr: http://dishonouredcas.tumblr.com/post/117088806062/fortune-teller

Castiel had only been with them for a few hours so far, and Charlie was /sick/ of it. No, not because she disliked the angel, quite the contrary, but because of Cas and Dean, together. She’d heard so much in the books, the way they would give up nearly anything for each other, their hopeless devotion, but they didn’t nearly do it justice. She began to wonder how on earth Sam could put up with it.

It started when Dean came down the stairs, pizza in hand, and Charlie caught on to the star struck look in the angel’s eyes, like someone watching their love interest coming down the stairs in the most beautiful prom outfit. She thought it was cute, the way Castiel’s frame visibly relaxed, his blue eyes wide, mouth slightly parted, with what she could only put down as adoration. 

And it only continued. The way Castiel and Dean danced around each other, their touches lingering every time they came in slight contact, their eyes holding each other’s gazes longer than normal. It was frustrating, seeing these two people, her two friends, refusing to acknowledge their feelings. She had to do something about it, because nobody else was going to any time soon.

With a smile, she nudged Castiel with her elbow, who was sitting silently at the head of the table, just watching the humans enjoying themselves. He turned his gaze to her, the corner of his lips quirking into a slight smile. She couldn’t help but notice how he had been staring at Dean as the green eyed man laughed.  
“Want to play a game?” She quizzed, earning herself a curious look.

“Of course,” the angel murmured stiffly. It was obvious that while he had become far more human since where the books left off, he was still not too used to everything. Especially with his grace once again returned, he couldn’t enjoy the simple leisures the humans could, which was unsettling him slightly. 

“Alright, pick a colour,” she instructed as she produced a fortune teller from her bag, positioning it correctly in her hands. It took the angel just a second to glance over the colours, before choosing.

“Green.”

Of course. The red-head’s lips quirked in a small smirk, but she said nothing of it. This could wait until later to delve into deeper. 

“Pick a number,” she instructed again, tilting it so he could see. 

“Two,” he frowned at the paper game, obviously not sure about the purpose of it. She counted ‘one, two’, before tilting it towards him again to pick a second number. He chose one.

Lifting the flap, noticing how he leaned over to pry at the answer he got, she smiled. 

“Your heart’s one true desire will come to you very soon,” she read out, before cocking an eyebrow at the angel. He paused, blinking once, before sitting up straighter and readjusting his tie.

“Interesting,” he mumbled, casting a fleeting glance at the older Winchester beside him. Oh, she definitely didn’t miss that. 

The day slowly faded to night, after several hours filled with light-hearted teasing passed between them all (Castiel tended not to join in, an ever-present puzzled look on his face). 

“I’m gonna turn in, man, it’s been a long day,” Dean sighed as he rubbed his hand down his face, pushing himself away from the table. Sam got up moments after. 

“Me too, night Cas, Charlie,” he nodded at each of them in turn, before setting off down the corridor after his brother, both going into their separate rooms, leaving the red-head and the angel alone. Again with the longing looks from Castiel. She almost wanted to push him out of his chair and demand he followed after Dean. 

“Hey, Cas? Castiel?” She started tentatively once she was sure the Winchesters were gone, a warm smile spreading across her lips as he lifted his head curiously. 

“Yes, Charlie?” His voice was steady, controlled, just like his expression. 

“Seems we’re, like, best friends now, this means we can share secrets, right?” She implored as she leaned in closer, chin resting on her hands. Castiel parted his lips but no words came out, his eyes darting from her face, to the table, and several objects on the table, as if searching for an answer.

“I suppose so,” he finally agreed, lifting his eyes to meet hers. An ever-present curiosity shone in those bright eyes, often joined with fascination. It was endearing, if she was at all honest. She always imagined angels to have no interest in humans, to think themselves as above them. At least, most of them had given that impression in the books. But Castiel was indeed a peculiar little thing. He seemed to find joy from helping humans, from learning little things about them. Charlie knew that he was a warrior, and could smite her without a flinch, but she also knew that under all that, this being was a gentle, humble creature, forced into a life he didn’t want. Multiple times, actually.

“What team do you bat for? If you don’t mind me asking,” she winked playfully. The first step to getting him to admit his (rather obvious) feelings. The puzzled look was expected, so she decided to elaborate. “Who are you interested in, romantically or sexually? Guys, girls? Both? People in-between? All of the above? A certain someone?” She shut herself up before she could hint any further.

“Oh,” the angel blinked once, twice, sitting up straighter in his seat. Charlie, again, didn’t miss the way he glanced toward the doorway the Winchesters had exited from just minutes earlier. “I do not find myself interested in these sorts of things, for the most part,” was what he finally said, his shoulders slumping just a bit, a despondent look flashing across his face momentarily, before he masked it. 

“For the most part?” She repeated, eyebrow cocked. 

“Yes. I find that… I only seem to become attracted in those senses when I grow close to someone,” he admitted, looking a bit flustered where he sat stiffly in the wooden seat. Was he even trying to be subtle? 

“Demi, huh?” She grinned, not explaining just to see that puzzled look once again. She could see why the Winchesters (or perhaps just Dean) seemed to find him so cute. She hurried onto her next question, trying to hide her excitement that Castiel had pretty much admitted to her. “So, when are you thinking about admitting how you feel to Dean?”

The angel cleared his throat to mask his embarrassment, refusing to meet her eyes, lips pursed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Charlie.”

“Oh come on. You said we can share secrets now!” She protested, a small grin spreading across her lips when she noticed the small smile tugging at the corners of his. However, it soon fell away, a small sigh passing from them.

“I don’t believe it would be the best idea, Charlie. I don’t believe he is exactly interested in the likes of me.” The red-head couldn’t believe she’d actually convinced him to tell her. But that answer just wouldn’t do. 

“Are you kidding me?” She stared at him with an almost disbelieving look, before she got to her feet, tugging him up. The angel looked utterly muddled, brows knitted in a small frown, lips pursed in a thin line. 

“I don’t understand-“

“I want you to go into Dean’s room right now, and just,” she gestured vaguely with her free hand, the one which wasn’t gripping onto the angel’s arm, and gave a disgruntled sigh. “Just admit to him, okay? Tell him. I guarantee you, you will like the results.”

Everything was going downhill from here, even she knew it, but if she could do one thing to make something good out of the situation, she was going to. Dean and Castiel had been dancing around each other for too long, and she wanted, no, needed was a better word, to do something about it. They’d only continue, and continue, and never notice the other felt the same way until someone gave them a kick up the backside to get them jumpstarted. They deserved some happiness in their lives.

Castiel gave her an appreciative smile, a thankful look in his eyes which spoke a thousand words. /Thank you for telling me this. Thank you for making me notice things I was blind to before. Thank you for giving me this opportunity/. The red-head could only nod, her grin only spreading wider still, watching as the angel scurried away. 

She remained in that spot, listening to a muffled conversation, a quiet bout of laughter from Dean, before silence. For a moment, she was worried that maybe things hadn’t gone how she had suspected, but that was when she heard it. 

“I love you, Dean.”

“Yeah. You too, Cas.”

And that was the moment she mentally high-fived herself. Quite content with the good she had done that day, she made her way down the corridor, only chancing a quick glance through the gap in the doorway, seeing the angel and his hunter curled up in one another’s arms under the duvet. It had taken them so long to realise they both shared these feelings, and yet the conversation which finally revealed this to them had been so quick. 

The books, and many fans of the ‘fiction’, almost always referred to Dean and Castiel’s relationship as being filled with ‘unresolved sexual tension’. But no, that wasn’t it, Charlie realised. She’d read enough of the books, and seen enough of the way Dean and Cas act around (and not around) each other, to know they were both completely in love. And wasn’t that just disgustingly adorable? 

And when Castiel walked into the kitchen the next morning, adorned in one of Dean’s old shirts, pyjama pants, and his favourite dressing gown, closely pursued by the green-eyed man who didn’t waste a moment to take hold of his hand, Charlie knew she’d helped to start something wonderful.


End file.
